User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Hawk
Biography A Lord of Chaos named T'Charr and a Lord of Order named Terataya were eternally at odds with each other yet somehow fell in love with each other as well. the two Lords found themselves empathizing with the teenaged brothers Hank and Don Hall. Hank was a hot-headed, aggressive, anger-prone political conservative while Don was a rational, indecisive, pacifistic plitical liberal, and thus the two brothers could never agree on anything. But when the life of their father, a judge who often helped reconcile the two brothers, was threatened, Hank and Don tried to put aside their differences to save him. It was then that they attracted the attention of the Lord of Chaos and the Lord of Order and they were both given the powers to save their father. Hank became Hawk, the avatar of war, and Don became Dove, the avatar of peace. As Hawk, Hank's aggression was amplified to the extent that Don (as Dove) would always need to calm him in order to stop him from getting too violent, whereas Dove rarely resorted to violence at all, either constantly showing indecision or stubbornly refusing to fight. The pair eventually joined the Teen Titans, playing off each other's conflicting personalities to become better superheroes. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Don was killed while saving civilians. Hank decided to carry on as Hawk to honor his brother's memory, but without Dove to keep him in check, Hawk was becoming increasingly more violent and out of control. Unkown to Hank at the time, Don's powers were transferred to a woman in London named Dawn Granger. Dawn instantly recognized what she had become, but at the time was not aware of the previous Dove's fate. After learning of his death, Dawn decided to track down Hawk, now relocated to Washington D.C. Hank was at first reluctant to accept Dawn as his new partner, not willing to believe that she could live up to her brother's legacy; however, this Dove eventually did earn his respect after stopping an attempt by the Lords of Chaos to transform Hawk into one of them, and the pair rejoined the Teen Titans. Hank's aggression and violent behavior was not tempered for long, as a time travelling supervillain calling himself Monarch travelled to the present day and revealed himself to be Hank from the future. Monarch seemingly killed the new Dove and Hank's mental stability suffered. He killed Monarch in reveng and then assumed his identity. Monarch then stole the powers of a time-travelling hero named Waverider, renamed himself Extant, and helped Hal Jordan (possessed at the time by Parallax) attempt to rewrite history. Hank was killed during this crisis. Dove hadn't actually been killed by Monarch, though now the balance was shifted in the opposite direction. Dawn's estranged sister, Holly Granger, inherited the powers of Hawk and worked with her sister and the Titans for a time. During the Blackest Night, Hank was revived as a black lantern (though they attempted to revived Don, his soul was at peace and therefore unaffected). The black lantern Hawk killed Holly and converted her into another black lantern. Once the Blackest Night had ended, Hank Hall had been revived as one of the white lanters, reuniting the team of Hank and Dawn in D.C. Insurgency: As would be expected, Hawk and Dove couldn't agree on which side of the conflict between Superman and Batman to join. Hank fully supported the Regime's zero-tolerance policy for criminals and couldn't wait to unleash his full violent nature on those he felt deserving of it. Dawn saw the Regime's involvement with the state of affairs in the world to be an abuse of force, and sided with Batman. As the Regime and Insurgency constantly came into conflict with each other, Hawk & Dove tried most time to avoid direct conflict with each other, until Dove did something that surprised Hawk. She stood up to and fought against him to defend her ideals. Thinking of his brother Don, and impressed by Dove's conviction, Hawk defected to the Insurgency, finding himself to be more comfortable with Dove there to watch his back. Powers and Abilities Hawk: *"Danger Sense" transformation **Whenever in the presence of real danger, Hank transforms by simply calling out the name "Hawk". This transformation is magical as Hawk undergoes a physical transformation and costume change instantaneously. *Superhuman strength (close to Grundy or Wonder Woman's level) *Razor sharp claws *Invulnerability *Unlimited stamina *Superhuman speed and agility *Superhuman senses and equilibrium *Strong hand-to-hand combatant *Weakness: Uncontrollable rage. Only dove is able to suppress Hawk's violent side. Dove *"Danger Sense" transformation **Whenever in the presence of real danger, Hank transforms by simply calling out the name "Hawk". This transformation is magical as Hawk undergoes a physical transformation and costume change instantaneously. *Enhanced strength *Hyper-vigilant *Superhuman speed and agility *Flawless equilibrium *Flight *Enhanced durability *Basic hand-to-hand combatant *Limited healing Intro/Outro Intro: Hank Hall and Dawn Granger stand side by side at the arena. They each yell "Hawk!" and "Dove!" respectively and get ready to fight as they transform *Hawk always starts the battle in front. Outro: Hawk rushes in to finish the opponent, but Dove quickly steps in the way to stop him. The defeated player then falls face flat onto the ground. Gameplay Character Trait Swap out: '''Pressing the character trait switches between Hawk and Dove similar to switching stances for Nightwing. Along with having their own unique set of combos and special moves, each one has specific advantages to being out in front. Hawk has higher offensive and defensive power. Hawk is also a power character. Dove is lighter and more agile and has the ability to air dash. Dove is also a gadget character. Supermove '''Birds of a Feather: Whoever initiates the move strikes the opponent with enough force to knock them back. Dove rushes in with several kicks. She then grabs on to the opponent's shoulders and does a handstand on their shoulders before throwing them across the stage. Hawk catches them in midair and slams them on the ground. He picks them back up and lands several punches. Finally, both Hawk and Dove rush in for the finisher; Hawk slams down with both fists and Dove with an axe kick. Note: Regardless of who initiated the super, Hawk always returns to the front immediately after. Quotes Taunt after 1st round: If Hawk is out: "That felt good." If Dove is out: "Stay down before I call in the heavy." Dove clash with anyone: "Sure we can't talk about this?" Hawk clash with anyone: "You caught me at a bad time, loser" more to come... Ending Peace and calm finally returned after Superman's defeat, but while their dimension had been saved, others were still in peril. Hawk and Dove learned this upon encountering a Hawk and Dove pair from another dimension. Hank and Dawn were surprised to see this Hawk and Dove were none other than their deceased siblings, Don Hall and Holly Granger, only these two were in opposite rolls of their One-Earth counterparts. Don was this world's Hawk and Holly was Dove. As Hank and Dawn contemplated how many different combinations of Hawks and Doves lived in other dimensions, they soon found the answers when their visitors explained that they were gathering all the Hawks and Doves from every dimension to face a new trans-dimensional enemy calling itself Extant. Category:Blog posts